


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by FoxGamer429



Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429
Summary: He was a psychologistHe should have seen the signsHe didn't
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have those feelings when you listen to a sad song and a little voice in your head starts going "Hey, if you have to suffer, so should everyone else!"
> 
> Yeah...
> 
> PS:If you have not listened to 'The Light Behind Your Eyes'...what? Listen to it right now and cry!

"Ed!" Jon called out into the two Villains shared apartment. It was a special day, or, more specifically, Edwards Birthday. The plan was that they where going to go to dinner before going down to the docks, before Jon was going to propose

Those plans where immediately shut down when he walked into the bedroom to a startling sight.

Leading to the connected bathroom was frightening amounts of blood,

Naturally, Jon feared the worst. And...

He was correct.

When he went to the bathroom, shakily opening the door, he noticed the love of his life bleeding out on the tilled floor.

 _no..._ The brunettes thoughts where racing _no, no, nonononono **no, this cannot be happening. God, please no...**_

He found some gauze and immediately tried patched up the ginger currently bleeding out from the wrists. Jon started to check for a heartbeat so that at least he had _some_ hope for Ed livin-

... _n-no...no...nO NO!_

There was no heartbeat....

* * *

_how could I have been so stupid?_

_I was a psychologist._

_I should have NOTICED!_

* * *

When it was time for the funeral...

Jon wanted to curse Gotham for being sunny on the _wrong days_

The funeral was attended by a lot of Gotham's underworld.

The only people not to attend where the people-and monsters-that where not invited(And penguin. But he was an A-Hole anyways)

Harley was balling her eyes out with Ivy trying(read:Failing) to comfort her. Selina was silent for the entire thing, occasionally wiping away a loose tear. Jervis didn't even try to not show emotion, crying the entire time. Harvey-the most surprising attendee in Jon's opinion- was silent for the entire time, Though Jon could notice that he was flipping his coin for comfort. 

Most of the Attendees where silent, though one could tell that most of them where uncomfortable with the silence.

"...I was going to propose that day." Jonathan started "It was his birthday...and I was going to surprise him. I was going to pick him up, then go to dinner, and then I would propose" Jon was trying(and failing) not to cry "but...then...everything came crashing down and then...." he couldn't hold it back any longer. He started crying and he couldn't stop even if he tried.

No one could blame him when he walked off the pedistool with a bunch of tissues

* * *

It was a normal bank robbery

Well, by "Normal" I mean there where 10x more casualties than there should have been.

But Jon didn't care.

He let the fear toxin out into the bank's waiting area. He had made it the most deadly toxin he ever made, stopping your heart after only seeing the bare minimum hallucinations.

A total of 113 casualties where reported, but only $100 was stolen.

* * *

"CRANE!" The Batman yelled, stopping the ex professor in His tracks before he got to the apartment. He shoved Jon into the nearby wall, probably cracking a few bones in the process. 

The surprising thing was that Jonathan's face remained stoic-if a little pained-the entire time.

"What do you think your doing?" The Bat growled

"what needed to be done" Jon's voice lacked so much emotion, it was almost robotic. While Crane's voice was always monotone, it alway's had some resemblance to a normal human's. 

"Why? Why did you feel the need to do this?" Bats asked

The Scarecrow was silent, and was like that for a long time

Batman let the villain down before having the need to ask him another question

"I'll ask you something else:Where is Riddler?"

A flash of anger struck like a lightning bolt in Crane. Before Batman knew it, Crane punched him in the jaw before using a noticeably weaker version of his fear toxin. 

"Don't EVER speak of him EVER again" Jon warned. The warning was laced more with the afformentioned pain and a tint of anger. 

Jon then ran, but not his apartment...

To the cemetery where Edward was buried

* * *

<Back at the Bat cave>

He may not admit it, but at this point:He was really worried about the Neon Green clad Eccentric genious that is The Riddler

Bruce went to the Bat-Computer for multiple reasons, the main one being to type up his report for patrol

After he was done with that, Alfred came in

"Alfred" Bruce said, acknowledging the prescence of his Butler/Father Figure "May I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Master Bruce?"

"Why do you believe Scarecrow has been acting more violent as of late?"

"What do you , Master Bruce?" Alfred answered, setting the tray he was holding down

"Scarecrow has started to kill more civilians than he has before. Just today, he has managed to kill 113 civilians from a bank robbery alone!"

"What happened when you confronted him?" Alfred asked

"The only things he said where things like 'it needed to be done' before storming off"

"Did you say or do anything that might have caused him storming off?" 

"I only asked him about Riddler. Then he started yelling at me about talking about him an then he stormed off"

Alfred chuckled

"What's so funny?"

"This is reminding me of how you where after Master Jason's death"

Bruce's eyes widen in realization before typing "Edward Nygma" into the Batcomputer, jaw dropping as he saw the results

Edward Nygma

Date of Birth:10-16-1989

_ Date of Death:10-16-2019_

**_Cause of Death:Suicide_ **

The last couple of sentences where a gut punch for the dark knight. How had he not known this?

"Sir, I think it might be time for you to get some rest"

"Y-yeah, you may be right" _and I can process all of this in the morning_

"Of course I am"

* * *

"Hey, Edward" Jon said, walking up to his Boyfriend's grave stone "It's been a while, how have you been?"

Jon laid down Dark Red Roses ( _greif and sorrow_ ), Forget-me-not's( _True love and rememberance_ ), and violets( _Faithfulness_ ). He cleaned up the gravestone and the area surrounding it with his bare hands(acquiring a few splinters in the process)

"I've been fine..." Jon told the gravestone without a responce "ran into the bat earlier today, he was asking where you went. I told him it was none of his buissness" Jon let a few tears fall

"...it's been lonely, y'know? I hope you know that. We miss you, we do. Well, Joker doesn't, but we both know that the clown doesn't have a grain of empathy in him" Jon was sniffling in between every few words to the point where his sentences where pretty much unintelligible.

"I...I hope you know that I was planning o-on...proposing..." He couldn't talk about it anymore. He cried and sobbed until he had no tears left to cry.

"W-well...goodbye Ed, I'll...I'll see you tomorrow..."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, head count, how many people did I make cry?
> 
> We need more good-ol-fasioned Scriddler angst out on the web and if you want something done, you better do it yourself, am I right?
> 
> So long and good Night/morning/whenever your reading this!


End file.
